Experimental
by Wildeve of the Heath
Summary: Ymir and Chista want to celebrate their graduation from training, they pick a lucky person to join in with them. YMIR/CHRISTA/HANJI


I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

Ymir and Chista want to celebrate their graduation from training, they pick a lucky person to join in with them.

A/N: A bit OOC here, I tried my best though, enjoy it~

A crack pairing, as you are aware. I do, indeed, ship Ymir/Hanji and Ymir/Christa so this is sort of a test to see what I can do here.

* * *

The tavern was heavy with tobacco smoked from pipes.

Hanji leaned over the bar with a mug sitting by her hand. The day was rough on her, her experiments failed and resulted in the destruction of a third of her lab. Luckily, her notes were spared by the sudden flames and samples were kept in proper storage, it was just her equipment that suffered damage. As advised and urged by Erwin, she was given several gold coins to spend on drinks to soothe herself.

Who wouldn't be pissed at the sight of their instruments being melted to nothing? Glass never came cheap nowadays.

Everything she owned was either handed down from previous scientists or bought with her own coin. She would have to borrow from the schools of medicine, some of them didn't have a particular fondness towards her but that's a story for another time.

Sighing, she drank from her mug and let it thunk heavily on the bar.

Her uniform was discarded for the day, she wore a simple, brown skirt and blue blouse that hung loosely at her shoulders. She didn't even bother to tie her hair up at all. It had been a while since she felt so feminine, as foreign as it felt for her legs to no longer be covered by pants, it was comforting to her.

The tavern was quiet but the sun had gone down, leaving the light through the windows to emanate an orange glow. She didn't mind the quietness, in fact, she found it peaceful and relaxing; just what she needed.

As she brought the mug up, the doors flew open and a crowd of rowdy teens came inside; they were the 104th Trainee Squad, they had decided to celebrate their graduation here.

There goes the peace and silence.

Hanji chuckled to herself, the youth all around her would cheer her up. She slapped her hand on the bar and the server refilled her. Soon, she found herself joining in on the antics. She was the only senior officer here and yet they couldn't recognize her, they thought her as one of their own, they didn't mind that at all. Songs and music, drink and food, they truly knew how to liven up her spirits.

Night had gone over the city and yet they still partied. The lighter weighted soldiers were already piss-drink, one was passed out, another two were singing songs.

The scientist was careful to not over-indulge herself with drink but she had enough to feel loose enough to let go.

She spotted a short blond girl in a light blue dress with long sleeves sitting at the end of the bar; she wasn't as lively as the others but looked lonely. The vine was telling her to socialize. Taking her mug, Hanji wandered over to her, pulled a stool out, and sat down.

"Congratulations," Hanji said with a tongue slightly slurred. She had great coordination and had the mind to speak, it would take a lot to get her hammered; she wasn't planning on doing so. The thought of a damaged lab and then having to deal a hangover the next day didn't suit her too well. She had enough to simply relax and unwind.

When the girl didn't look at her, Hanji lifted an eyebrow.

"Hey, I said congratulations-oh."

The blond girl turned her head to give her the sweetest smile.

Hanji's mind stuttered at the beauty of her.

Her jaw dropped when those blue eyes kindly looked into hers. Blond as her hair was, it was light and suited the shape of her flawless face. Her skin looked soft to the touch when the candles shone on it, her lips were slightly moist from the drink she had, and her eyes...Hanji was so entranced by them. She was petite, a lot smaller than most girls, yet she had toned herself under her years of training; should one have not looked carefully, one could have assumed she wasn't a part of the military.

The mug in her hand nearly spilled by the girl's smaller hand prevented it from happening.

"Oh, thanks," the young blond told her warmly.

Hanji nodded, then blurted out,"You have the prettiest eyes."

She smiled less and gave a nervous laugh,"Um, yeah, thank you."

Taking note of her, Hanji waved both hands up in defense. "Uh...erm...um, don't take this the wrong way! I saw you just sitting here alone, thought you could use some company."

"My friend stepped out," she replied,"but your thoughts are appreciated. I haven't seen you around us, are you in the military?"

"Oh?" Hanji adjusted her glasses and then offered a hand to shake. "I'm Squad Leader Hanji Zoe, from the Recon Corps. I'm just taking a break right now, y'know? My laboratory blew up and...I just need a place to calm down for a bit."

",Alright...I'm Christa Reiss of the 104th Trainee Squad." The young girl's hand made contact with hers, Hanji felt her heart skip a beat.

_Am I attracted to girls when I'm tipsy? I'm getting nervous around her..._

Hanji smiled lopsidedly. She had to think of a conversation. "What're your plans?"

"Joining the Recon Corps," she simply told her like it was the easiest thing to do. A wave of worry flooded over her as though the girl was mad enough to join such a deadly branch in the military. Christa was too beautiful to be killed, it confused Hanji. Unconsciously, she reached out to her shoulder.

"I...is that the right choice for you?" Hanji asked, her eyes full of concern.

Christa gave a visible frown. "That was what my friend asked of me, but it's a choice I've been meaning to make."

Drawing back her hand, Hanji reached for her mug and drank vine once more. Once she took a sip, she suddenly let out,"You're...too cute to die." Her eyes widened at her words, she didn't mean to say it! "Oh, w-what I meant was-"

"Alcohol can loosen your tongue, it's alright," Christa told her, her frown fading. She didn't smile but she wasn't taken aback by Hanji's statement. "Are you attracted to women?"

Hanji's mind drew a blank at that question, it was trying to process an answer but she was left sitting there and staring at the wall behind Christa. Her mouth slightly gaped open, prompting Christa to reach up and close it. Upon being touched by her under her chin, Hanji felt herself grow red and she stammered,"I-I...don't exactly know..." Christa's hand was still there as if wanting a better answer. "I spend so much time in my lab, not so much with people...maybe I'm attracted to my Corporal but I hadn't gotten around to-"

Christa quickly asked,"So you never had sex?"

_What the hell is on this girl's mind?_

Hanji let out a furious blush. She shook her head and then pulled away from her hand. Of course she hadn't had sex! She never had the time, she was too busy running after Titans and researching them that it had gone to a point of where her social life was nearly void. Often times, she would enjoy the company of others, she knew how to socialize, she simply just hadn't been able to form a close, intimate relationship.

"N...no," she finally answered, her cheeks flushing.

Christa looked thoughtful for a moment, then she got up and out of her seat, leaving Hanji to herself.

Hanji watched her fade into a group.

Christa went on outside. She was gone for a few seconds, confusing the hell out of the Squad Leader. What kind of person dives into a conversation about sex out of the blue? The blond was attractive and kind, but the question almost killed her personality. Hanji drank once more, she tipped her head back to get the few bits of the content of her mug.

By the time she let the mug down, Christa came into view.

Hanji dumbly murmured,"Eh?"

She had returned with a tall, raven haired woman whose eyes were cold; unlike them, she wore slacks and a loose, sleeved shirt. Upon seeing her, Hanji's heart dropped, she felt that the alcohol had changed her reaction to people as she now felt the need to_ fear_ her. She was significantly taller than Christa, the aura she let out was foreboding.

Instantly, Hanji dropped her mug. The last of her vine splattered over the floor.

"Oh shit," Hanji uttered.

"Ymir, stop staring like that. You're scaring her," Christa murmured.

The woman called Ymir smirked and then laughed under her breath. "She looks jumpy."

"She's drunk."

Hanji shook her head and quickly said,"No I'm not! Just a bit buzzed, I can still walk in a straight line!"

Ymir's stare softened, upon doing so, Hanji felt that she could relax. Honestly, some of these teens looked downright intimidating, it was like seeing a dozen Rivailles. Especially that guy who hung with a blond boy and a foreign looking girl, he had the look that could stare someone to death. Hanji brought a hand to rub her eyes, she had to keep reminding herself that these were kids. For her, it was ought of place enough to be mingling with them.

Before she could say anything, Ymir's hand went to her chin. It didn't elicit a reaction similar to when Christa touched her there.

For a moment, Ymir tipped Hanji's chin left and right, as if examining her. "Drunk or not, I think she's alright. Christa?"

The blond nodded in agreement.

Hanji's brows furrowed in confusion, she grew slightly suspicious as they gave her smiles.

_What're these two planning? Why do they have that weird look on their faces?_

"I guess I ought to get home," Hanji said, getting up. She nearly slipped over the vine, Ymir caught her in an instant; the feeling of being in the taller woman's arms had suddenly made her grow heated. Wasn't she scared of her? For some reason, she felt safe. She immediately stepped away but Ymir had a firm grasp her her forearm. "Hm?"

"You're not right in the head to go home on your own. Squad Leader or not, you're quite vulnerable when you're a bit drunk. We'll see you home," Ymir told her firmly, Hanji felt she couldn't refuse her. Hesitantly, she nodded and the woman released her. Hanji swayed a bit before stepping away for the door. Glancing back, she saw them following her.

-...-

The walk from the tavern to her private home was a quarter of a mile. She had no intention of returning to headquarters as she would be tempted to get back to her lab and fix what she can; Erwin had given her strict orders to not come back until the damage would be repaired by tomorrow afternoon.

Her house was a little ways away from where the military stables were, it sat at the edge of a creek with an extra stable for her own horses. This was a family home, her parents were long gone and she had no siblings, it was left to her alone. It was properly cared for by Rivaille as she allowed him access to it from time to time, but apparently he only dropped by to clean rather than use it as a place to relax.

It had two floors but it was a modest place. The downstairs consisted of a kitchen and living room while the upstairs had two bedrooms in which one was her actual room and the other was a storage for her books; there was also a bathroom but it was small and had a shower rather than a tub. For the most part, it was simply a getaway for Hanji; tonight felt like an appropriate time to use it to rest up before returning to headquarters.

"Well, I guess I'll say thanks," she said when she stood at the door of her home.

She had been given the chance to sober up a bit more on the way, allowing her to regain stability in her mind but her judgement was still impaired. Despite having the pair walking behind her, she felt something was off. They were whispering to one another, as if plotting something.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things. I mean...they're just nice girls who do a bit of charity..._

As she turned around, Christa told her,"Could we stay for a bit?"

Hanji raised a brow as she produced a key and pushed it through the keyhole. "I don't see why not..."

She opened the door and struck a match to light the candle she kept by the door. With it, she lit another one and handed it to Ymir. Within a few minutes, they got the needed light from a couple candles and the fireplace.

Hanji sat herself on the sofa as Christa and Ymir took their own seats on the opposite side.

"...is there a reason why you're here?" Hanji asked bluntly, if not, then rather dumbly. She wasn't used to having guests but their company was rather nice.

"No reason, we just wanted to have a conversation somewhere more private," Ymir drawled out.

"But...I was speaking with Christa," she retorted.

Ymir suddenly pointed out,"So you have a liking to her."

Hanji tried to deny it. "Um, no, well, she's gorgeous if you ask me, but..." She trailed off in her words.

"But?" She coaxed.

"...but she's nice?" Hanji asked more than answered.

It still hadn't gotten to her why they were on the subject of whether or not she was attracted to Christa. Obviously, the young girl was pretty, but her mind traced back to when she asked about her private life. As her mind tried to piece together what was happening, normally she would solve things faster than a horse's tail swishing for a fly, she failed to notice Christa getting up.

"Hanji, you seem to be a lonely person yourself," Christa said out of the blue, the brunette didn't notice that she had approached her; she now stood over her and was a bit too close for comfort. Her hand reached out to touch the right side of her face, her fingers gently stroking the skin. Her stomach flipped at her touch and her eyes went from the blond to the raven haired woman sitting on the other sofa.

Ymir brought one leg up and over the other, crossing them as if she was watching something unfold.

Christa threw a quick glance at her, she gave a single nod, as though encouraging her to do something.

"What does that have to do with anythi-"

But she was cut off when Christa leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Hanji's eyes widened and her heart hammered in her chest. A kiss? She never gotten one of those before. She gasped when they made contact, her hands fell heavily to her side, not knowing what to do. She's read everything she could but never on physical contact.

She stiffened in place, nervous, but then Christa suddenly got onto her lap to straddle her. She felt both of the blond's hands go up to her waist, silently telling her to tell her wait to do. Hanji simply didn't know, she was shocked, stunned even, she couldn't comprehend why Christa was in her lap.

Christa's lips parted, a tongue went to Hanji's own lips; immediately she opened her mouth and greeted her with her own muscle. The simple action had drawn Hanji into a thick haze in which she found herself feeling something more than the affects of alcohol on her mind. She felt Christa's hands got to her shoulders to grasp at her, in turn, her hands began to hold her waist properly.

Testing what she could do, both her thumbs drew circles on her lean curves; this caused Christa to gasp out of surprise and break apart their kiss.

"She's starting to get it," Ymir commented in the background. Hanji opened her eyes and peered passed Christa's shoulder. The girl was small, allowing Hanji to see that Ymir was still sitting in place. Distracted by Ymir, Christa took the opportunity to dip her head low and bring her lips to the crook of Hanji's neck. This sent sparks going down her spine, a wave of pleasure rushed over her when she felt the young girl nip over her skin.

"Christa...Ymir," Hanji uttered,"why're you doing this?"

"We have our reasons," the raven haired Trainee replied casually as Christa's tongue darted over a vein.

"Ah!" Hanji squeaked as she exposed her neck some more to the blond beauty for more access. She grew brave and let her right hand leave her hip to travel to the small of her back to caress her through the cotton. Christa arched her back at the touch, leaning closer to press her body against Hanji, she let out a content sigh before nipping at a particularly sensitive spot a few inches below the ear.

Christa's hips began to shift about until she pressed her center against the older woman's pelvis. A small gasp came from her and she pulled away from Hanji's neck. Her hands went to her throat, delicately holding and pulling her up so that they could kiss again. She felt Christa begin to slowly rub herself back and forth over Hanji's pelvis, causing her dress to hike up.

Hanji took a brief glance down to see those legs, slender and toned, becoming exposed to her. As though forgetting Ymir was watching, she withdrew her lips and then practiced what Christa had done to her; she drew her tongue on the young girl's collarbone as she ground her hips softly against hers. She dragged her pudgy muscle over the perfectly white skin until she was at the crook of her neck, alternating between licking and nipping, trying to see what reaction she could elicit.

The girl gasped when she used her tongue, whimpered when she nipped, and gave a soft moan when she sucked gently.

Hanji found herself rather enjoying this, she felt a thrill when she was making the girl create lewd sounds. Perhaps she truly is into women, she knew she had to experience more but for now, her mind focused on the girl as she dreamily asked,"Are you left-handed or right-handed?"

"Hm?" Hanji murmured against her skin, she drew back, leaving a string of saliva to cling from her bottom lip. She watched Christa remove one hand from her hold on her shoulder and then travel down to grab a fistful of her blue dress. After some move movements, she managed to bring the hem of her dress as high as her waist, causing it to bunch up between them. "Uh..."

With less cloth between them, she felt that the young girl was quite warm down there.

"Right-"

Immediately, Christa reached back to take Hanji's right hand by the wrist. Hanji curiously wondered what the girl would need of her extremity. She let Christa do the work, she had no idea what to do. She understood the concept of certain parts of the body being sensitive to stimulation, especially one of pleasure. As a scientist, she was truly a person who was willing to try anything when given the time.

She let Christa bring her hand under her dress, her thin, calloused fingers interlacing with hers briefly to guide it to her thigh. Hanji caught the gist of what she wanted and gave a nod, assuring her that she was willing to learn. Christa released her hand and then brought back to Hanji's shoulder, the girl was apprehensive as she was gripping rather firmly.

Fingers caressing her skin, Hanji felt up her thigh until her wrist lightly bumped against something wet. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment as she rotated her forearm so that her palm pressed against the wetness even more, she felt flesh, warm to the touch. The girl wasn't wearing undergarments.

_Were they expecting this?_

Probably.

"Be gentle with her," she heard Ymir finally say.

Hanji grew comfortable being watched. Her fingers gingerly felt around the wetness, unknowing that she was teasing the girl.

"Use your index and middle finger to stroke her."

She took to the advice easily and began to let her ringers roll against a little nub she felt. The girl let out a small whimper and she instinctively rolled her hips against her hand to feel pressure. Hanji looked up to Christa to see her eyes closed in concentration, she was focusing on Hanji's hand but looked like she wasn't getting enough.

Her fingers were getting a slick from the fluid she felt, they flicked over the nub from the lack of friction. She did it again, and again, then repeated it, causing Christa to gasp in surprise of the sudden change of pace. The different ways she touched her caused her to change her expressions, though her eyes remained closed as though she were trying to picture something in her mind.

She changed from gently flicking to vigorously stroking to grinding her fingers against her.

The more she touched, the wetter and hotter she became. She even began to breathe irregularly from all the gasping she done, though every breathe she took had become deep.

"Hnm...I need you," Christa lewdly let slip from her mouth, words laced in lust and causing Hanji's stomach to stir.

Hanji raised an eyebrow as Ymir, who often gave tips once in a while, translated,"Just put your fingers in there."

Resting her back against the couch, Hanji reclined a bit to allow more room for her hand to go further. She teased her for a moment before letting two digits easily slip into Christa. The girl let out a mewl and automatically began to ride her hand, she had been waiting for this.

She was incredibly hot, almost comparable to that of a Titan's flesh yet not burning her the way she favored. Christa's walls clamped around her fingers as though it were welcoming her to go deeper. And so she did, twisting and turning, spreading her out, making her writhe in her lap. The hand that rested at her waist traveled behind her to her rump, pulling her dress up so that she could touch the skin of her right check.

She caressed it while simultaneously meeting Christa's thrusts with her hand. She let a third finger in, forcing the girl to moan loudly; it was high, coming with every thrust. She was clearly enjoying it as her innocent face was contorted with pleasure, her mouth open to let out such sounds.

"H-harder, Hanji," she seemingly begged, following it with a whimper.

Hanji didn't want to hurt the poor thing. She wanted to see more of her reactions but she felt she would break her considering her petite size. She increased the force of her fingers as Christa spread her legs a bit wider and ceased her riding; Hanji was given full control. She withdrew one finger, allowing her to swiftly thrust her fingers in and out of her quickly.

Her small hands clenched and unclenched against Hanji's shoulders, yet they weren't digging into her skin at all.

Christa grew louder but, somehow, she heard Ymir sigh as though something was off.

Hanji tried her best but she didn't know much of the implications of pleasure. She didn't see Ymir approach at all, but when she noticed her presence, Christa was forced to bend over Hanji with her face buried into the crook of her neck.

Ymir had pressed herself against Christa. Her left hand slammed against the wooden headrest of the couch for support while her right hand went down from behind her. Hanji's hand was immediately nudged out and away from Christa, causing the blond to groan in disappointment.

"Aw...Ymir, she was getting me...there," she whined as her hand temporarily left Hanji's shoulder so that she may brush back her blond locks. The hand went back to its place and Hanji was left doing nothing.

"Liar." Her eyes flickered to Hanji's shocked ones."You, watch."

Ymir dipped her head low, her mouth didn't waste time to tease her neck. She bit like a rabid animal, causing Christa to cry out as she was unsuspecting of it. Hanji saw the obvious ruffle under the blue dress, see was about to withdraw her hand but then Ymir roughly grabbed it and pressed her fingers against the nub, she directed her in stroking it, showing her once on rabidly stimulating her.

It caused Christa to let out a soft gasp.

"Do it like that," Ymir briefly said when she stopped biting for a moment. Her teeth scrapped against the creamy skin and Hanji was left to rub against Christa the way Ymir showed her. It caused Christa to squirm as her fingers lightly dug into her shoulders; she was thoroughly getting something out of it.

Her soft sighs suddenly became full-blown screams, startling Hanji and making her almost lose track of what she was doing. She was keening as though she were driven mad by lust, Hanji realized that Ymir had surprised the young blond by roughly handling her from behind. She couldn't see what she was doing as the dress draped over her, covering both their hands.

From Christa's movements, Hanji figured that Ymir was basically...fucking her. There was no other way to put it. It was leaving Christa as a sobbing mess but clearly she loved it. Hell, she was digging her nails into Hanji's bare skin (her sleeves dropped down a bit, exposing it to her), leaving crescent marks for the morning. It hurt to feel them, it was the price to pay to learn from Ymir. She winced though her mind focused on hearing Christa.

"Y-Ymir! Oh god! Yes!" Her vocabulary was reduced drastically to only small phrases but mostly of Ymir's name. "Ah! There! Yes! H-hanji!"

Hanji's mind nearly derailed when her own name was added into the calls. She rubbed that small area faster, the tip of her fingers often brushed against Ymir's hand as it canted her fingers repetitively.

"Don't stop! I...I love you!"

A sudden pang hit Hanji from hearing that despite know that it was directed at the raven haired woman. As if to reiterate her possession, Ymir's eyes locked with Hanji's, sending shivers down her spine. She wanted to get away but with both their bodies over her, she had no escape. Shockingly, she leaned in, pressing her lips to Hanji's; the two immediately locked into short battle with tongues sparing and teeth scraping.

She tasted so much differently yet the way she handles herself was assertive, leaving Hanji to ponder on whether she was capable of playing nicely.

Christa's cries were endless, as though they were skipping octaves to reach higher places. Ymir tore her lips away from Hanji so she whisper something into Christa's ear. Hanji couldn't hear from over Christa and the sound of slapping flesh, she was too busy trying to continue her part in pleasing her. Christa gave a small nodded, whimpering and then sobbing once more.

Ymir latched her mouth to the crook of Christa's neck, causing her body to grow stiff and rigid. Her voice cracked and she buried her face even more into Hanji's neck, nails dug too painfully that it drew tears from the brunette. Slowly, Christa began to tremble her screaming eventually hitting its peak before she shuddered and began to grow quiet with only her labored breathing making noise between them.

Her nails, her _goddamn nails_, relinquished their grip with a bit of blood seeping from the wounds.

Hanji's eyes were wide as though she had witnessed something glorious yet failed to understand it. She knew the girl had her fun, it left Hanji herself a bit bothered (but in an arousing way though she couldn't place her tongue on the feeling, it was like that rush she felt when Christa touched her neck); perhaps if she reached such a high, she'd understand. The raven haired woman placed a soft kiss onto the shell of Christa's ear before leaning closely to Hanji's own.

"That's how you pleasure a girl," Ymir huskily whispered to Hanji. Her words were obviously laced in lust, dangerous and foreboding, yet it made her heart skip. Christa slumped to the side but Hanji caught her, keeping her balanced in her lap. She drew back to gaze into her, those honey-colored eyes bore into her own, scaring her yet thrilling her at the same time. A smirk fell to Ymir's lips. "Wouldn't you want to know how such a thing feels?"

As a scientist, her curiosity for things was vast. She had to know. Entranced by such an offer, Hanji nodded.

She was sure that by now, it wasn't the alcohol talking.


End file.
